Whispered Conversations
by Squiggle.giggle
Summary: Kurt and Jeff are on a bus trip back to Lima after going to Columbus for the day. Its a funny thing what an old lady can say about gay people, without realising she is being offensive. Niff, Klaine.


**Hey Guys! **

**So I know it has been a while since I have posted anything but I have been super busy and my Beta has been really busy too so everything is taking a little longer than usual, plus writers block.**

**So I suppose this could be a sequeal to 'People Watching' since it is another over heard conversation story but it really isnt a sequeal.**

**SO without further ado.**

**Enjoy!**

**Love Squiggle!**

* * *

Kurt was sitting uncomfortably on a scratchy bus seat; his back was leaning casually against the window with his legs stretched out over the two seats, his legs crossed. He was quietly scrolling through the playlist on his iPod, trying to find a song that could possibly numb the boredom he was experiencing.

Kurt and Jeff had decided to go to the CAPA Theatre in Columbus to see a production of 'West Side Story'. It had been truly amazing to witness; they were barely able to contain themselves by the end of the show from jumping up in their seats to show their true appreciation for the show.

They had opted for taking the bus instead of driving because neither of them really wanted to make the long drive; it would just be cheaper to catch the bus. The first hour of the return trip back to Lima had been filled with excited chatter about the show until they had gotten too tired to stay awake. The other people on the bus watched as Jeff switched seats before returning back to what they had been doing before.

Kurt looked up from his iPod and saw Jeff smiling into his phone, his fingers tapped rapidly over the touch screen. Kurt smirked at him before picking up a book from his messenger bag. He took one earphone out and looked over at Jeff with an imperious grin. Jeff looked up from his phone after a few seconds with a confused and slightly defensive stare.

"What?"

"Texting Nicholas are we?" Kurt asked knowingly, a strong hint of teasing in his tone.

"I am actually," Jeff said proudly, obviously ignoring Kurt's tone. His eyes flickered back down to his phone, smiling as he read the text. "And no love from your other half?"

"No my phone isn't getting any service out here." Kurt said petulantly. It hadn't even been that long since had seen Blaine, but he still missed him; not being able to text him sucked. Kurt had texted him after the show, and after exchanging a few messages they had headed out onto the road and his cell lost service.

"Well I have excellent service, and I am having a wonderful conversation actually." Jeff said smugly as he grinned at Kurt who stared at him quizzically.

"Or would sexting be the correct vernacular?" Kurt asked curiously. The only response Kurt received was a waggle of the eyebrows, "You are deplorable."

"You mean adorable." Jeff mimicked, his eyes never leaving his phone. Kurt gave him a well deserved eye roll as he deftly placed his headphones back in his ears to block out any more noise. Kurt returned his gaze back to his book.

After about ten minutes of reading, Kurt had only managed about three pages. His thoughts would get away from him or he would simply look out the window to watch the world go by. Kurt couldn't help but notice the almost pained looked on Jeff's face when he would glance over in his direction. His once elated face that would light up with a single text from Nick had turned into a stony glare. Kurt was mildly concerned, but it wasn't unusual for Jeff to act a little strange considering his normal eccentricity.

Kurt gave up on the book, placed his bookmark onto his page before stuffing it gruffly into his bag. He sat back in his chair and closed his eyes. He was quickly disturbed as something hit his foot. His eyes flew open to see Jeff staring at him.

"What?" Kurt asked despondently as he checked to see what kind of damage Jeff might have left on his Doc Martens. He gazed back over at Jeff, he saw his mouth moving but he couldn't hear what he was saying.

"What?" Kurt asked again. Jeff let out an agitated sigh and motioned for him to pull his headphones out. He paused the song on his iPod and put it away; looking up at Jeff for clarification on why he had so rudely kicked him.

Kurt went to ask him what he wanted when Jeff simply held up his index finger and shushed him. Kurt was a little disgruntled by the response; Jeff sunk down into his seat and pointed towards the back of the bus. Kurt gave him a quizzical look as he remained silent, only to hear what Jeff was trying to tell him.

"I just don't get gay people."

_Oh,_ Kurt thought; now he understood. He gazed back to Jeff to see that his tremendous scowl had deepened. Jeff usually had a tough back bone and let statements like that brush over him without much worry, but Kurt could tell that being locked in a bus with no escape didn't make the comments easy to ignore.

"I honestly don't understand why they just don't date women; don't they realize that their lives would be so much easier if they did?"

Kurt saw Jeff reflexively curl his fingers into a fist and watched his face contort as he tried to fight his urge to hit the idiotic speaker. He knew that Jeff had always been defensive of Nick and his relationship though many of their friends didn't have a problem with their relationship; if anyone would comment, Jeff and Nick wouldn't hesitate to defend themselves.

"Relax." Kurt mouthed to Jeff; Jeff sneered at Kurt before trying to take a deep breath, growing more agitated by the second. Kurt stood up from his seat, pretending to look for something in the overhead compartment but in actuality he was trying to see what the person looked like.

The woman as it turned out looked to be in her mid-fifties with short blonde hair, and a little chubby seemed to be talking to a friend who seemed very uninterested in what she was saying. The woman was dressed in what could be described as 'comfy clothes' for the ride home. Kurt shot a glare that went unnoticed by the woman before sitting down in his seat.

Jeff looked at him carefully, assessing his features before asking what she looked like. Kurt just shook his head as he glowered at nothing before muttering _bitch_, the response would have usually earned a chuckle from Jeff but he just nodded and agreed with Kurt.

Kurt and Jeff sat there for the next twenty minutes shaking their heads at the woman's ignorance. Kurt couldn't believe half the stuff coming from her mouth.

"_They realize they're doing it wrong right?"_

"_No one wants to see two people of the same gender kissing."_

"_It's disgusting to see that, don't you think?"_

There were many times when Kurt had to pull Jeff back down into his seat. It's not that Kurt didn't agree with Jeff's actions of wanting to put that woman back in her place, but he just didn't want to give the woman the satisfaction of getting a rise out of Jeff; even if she didn't know that was what she was doing.

Kurt couldn't help but feel offended by all of her comments. Sure, he had heard questions like this before from the stupid jocks at his school, but Kurt thought that someone who was a little older then the primitive jocks would also be a little wiser than to broadcast such a controversial topic on the bus.

Kurt had never been happier than when he looked out the window and saw the Lima sign announcing that he was finally home. He glanced over to Jeff who gave him a small smile before scowling and looking away. Kurt rolled his eyes and started packing up his belongings, stuffing them into his bag.

A few minutes later they pulled into the bus station; Kurt smiled and waved when he saw Blaine and Nick waiting by Blaine's car. Kurt grabbed his bag and stood up as soon as the bus stopped, the woman from before pushed past Kurt before he could get into the aisle as she proceeded to make her way off the bus. Kurt heard the woman complaining about the length of the bus trip and kept glancing back in their direction once they stepped off the bus. Jeff muttered something under his breath and walked with determination towards Nick.

"Hey Jeff," Nick greeted him cheerfully, and offered a little wave.

"Hi baby," Jeff cried out with sarcastic excitement before jumping and wrapping his legs tightly around Nick's waist, kissing him in a way that usually isn't acceptable in public. Nick stumbled back a bit in surprise before he managed to keep himself upright and kissed Jeff back. Kurt would have been shocked if it were any other couple, but he just brushed it off considering it was Jeff and Nick; he walked over to Blaine and gave him a brief hug.

Just because Kurt or Blaine weren't surprised by the PDA, doesn't mean that the other people in the parking lot weren't. A few had paled at seeing such an intense display of affection, while others just watched on with something akin to fascination at seeing two guys kissing. But the elder woman that had been talking smack the whole bus trip looked absolutely horrified. Possibly even terrified at what could happen next.

Nick and Jeff broke away from the kiss looking a little bit dazed. "Missed me that much, huh?" Nick whispered into Jeff's ear. Jeff nodded and kissed him chastely, placing his feet back on the ground before turning in Nick's arms and glaring at the woman.

"I guess that was really disgusting to see, wasn't it?" Jeff taunted. The woman opened her mouth before snapping it shut; Jeff wiggled his eyebrows at her before smirking imperiously at her expression. "Lemon party at my house!" Jeff announced triumphantly, people rushed to her side when she fainted.

* * *

**Please review and tell me if you liked it or not :D**


End file.
